survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pursi
|place = 13/21|alliances = jumpingbursi|challenges = 4|votesagainst = 2|days = 18|season2 = ORG Stars|tribes2 = |place2 = 16/21|challenges2 = 2|votesagainst2 = 7|days2 = 11}}Pursi 'is a contestant from [[SurvivORG: MORGquesas|''SurvivORG: MORGquesas]] and SurvivORG: ORG Stars. Before playing MORGquesas, Pursi had a reputation on the main /r/Survivor Discord for being an outsized & larger than life character, with both an acerbic wit and a willingness to challenge almost anyone head on. As such, it was only a matter of time before he brought the experience over to the SurvivORG realm, and he delivered in spades. Pursi captured the attention of the season in a way that few players have before or since. Profile '''Pursi: I wanted to return because I just simply really enjoy playing and winning ORGs. As a highly intelligent person I like putting my brain to work and outsmart other people. The overwhelmingly positive feedback I got for my MORGquesas game (well character and antics more than the gameplay, but I'll take that) also made me very excited to return. It's been awesome to see how mostly smart and good opinions having audience SurvivORG has. I really like this community and most of it liking me back makes me happy. Part of me also wants to prove myself. I made some bad mistakes (entertaining mistakes, but still mistakes) in MORGquesa''s and some people who have not seen me play in anywhere else do not think too highly of me as a player. But the fact is that I'm actually pretty fantastic player and people who know my game from other ORGs like Aruba (Won), Canada (Ran the entire game and got taken out at F4 for being easily the biggest threat) Paris (I had 100% clear path to the end, but got fucked by bunch of advantages at F7) and Tianzi (Made F7 which was impressive considering that other people making awful moves or just not playing the game kept destroying my game) for example know that - believe it or not - I'm really not too bad at ORGs. I want to prove that to the people who don't think so. ''MORGquesas Pursi started off on the legendary Soliantu tribe, where the first 3 rounds were relatively uneventful. After a swap to Rotu 2.0, along with his ally Bowman, Pursi bid his entire stack on Individual Immunity rather than Tribal Immunity, gaining the safety but in part sending his tribe to Tribal Council. During the time between the Auction and the Tribal Council, Pursi convinced both Bowman and JumpingLizard to give him their idols, of which he deliberately stole both for safekeeping. Despite the two Idols, he and Bowman were not settled with simply voting out Noah, trying to extort Noah and Ali for additional Auction items in order to shift the vote to Spooky or Wavey. However, this was made apparent to the swing votes, and they flipped to vote out JumpingLizard, who they deemed unlikely to have an idol. Prior to the next challenge, Pursi mutinied to Maraamu via a safari twist. Due to Pursi's advantages, the tribe wished to vote out one of his alliance members, and they did so by voting out KiloKish, while Pursi wasted an idol on himself. Pursi finally found a safe haven after a swap to Maraamu 3.0, where he returned into a power alliance with Bowman. After losing Zach in the joint Tribal Council, the core of Pursi, Bowman, and Chicken voted out Kenny, leaving them with a (temporarily) record low of 3 players left in a tribe. However, the merge was still at least one vote away. As his tribe was just 3 members, and with the tight duo of Pursi and Bowman in place, Pursi threw the challenge of Circular Pain unconsulted in order to vote out Chicken, guessing 1 dot overall. He then made it clear in Tribal Council that he intended to vote out Chicken, but unbeknownst to him, Bowman had made plans to vote him out instead of Chicken. At Tribal, Pursi received a knife in the back from Bowman in one of the biggest blindsides of SurvivORG history, going out 2-1 with an idol in his pocket directly before the merge. Pursi was so blindsided that he took a week break from general server activity, finishing in 13th Place. His ally Bowman, who voted him out, was eliminated the very next vote, while Chicken was the final Juror. Voting History In Time to Go Shopping, Pursi earned Individual Immunity at the auction. ORG Stars Pursi was cast for ORG Star''s, along with fellow ''MORGquesas alumni Brayth and Chicken. Pursi started out safe on Chapera tribe, while having a small quarrel with Crash behind the scenes. He was unscathed until the swap, which placed him in a minority on the new Chapera. He was the only original Chapera the new Chapera tribe, a fact that led him to deliberately giving up, with one entire day of inactivity. After that, however, Pursi dropped the act and began trying to socialize and playing again, but it was too late once his tribe lost the Immunity Challenge, and he was voted out 7-2 in 16th place. Voting History Trivia * Pursi is one of two players to have more than one hidden immunity idol in their possession at a time. He was later followed by Jack. * Pursi is the first SurvivORGs player to mutiny to another tribe. * In MORGquesas, Pursi became the third SurvivORG player to be voted out with an idol in his possession, following Mario and Ghezzi. * Pursi won five awards at the MORGquesas reunion show: "Best Move" (stealing JL and Bowman's idols), "Worst Move" (overplaying on Rotu 2.0 and causing JL's elimination), "Villain of the Season" (tied with Bowman), "Best Alliance" (jumpingbursi, with Bowman and JL), and "Trainwreck". * Pursi is one of two players to win "Best Move" and "Worst Move" in the same season. He was later followed by Mauka. * Pursi is the only player to achieve a CPNN Edgic rating. * Pursi is the only ORG Stars cast member to have been voted off pre-merge in their original season, being the only exception to the ORG Stars application rule that required the contestants to have made merge in order to be eligible. Category:Contestants Category:MORGquesas Contestants Category:13th Place Category:Trainwreck Category:Villain of the Season Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:ORG Stars Contestants Category:16th Place